Torn Wing
by Black-Wilted-Wings
Summary: Hi there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm fourteen years old. I'm the loner of the school, the one that everybody ignores. The one they hate.- highschool fic! Gaanaru! Yaoi! You've been warned! RnR! Rating will probably go up!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the characters in it. **

**Warnings: there will be YAOI in this. **

**Torn Wing**

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

**[^-^]**

Hi there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm fourteen years old; turning fifthteen, I live alone in a small apartment that I manage to pay for each month. I go to Konoha High; currently in the tenth grade; I started school early, I'm the loner of the school, the one that everybody ignores. The one they hate.

Of course I never let any of this bring me down. I always keep a smile on my face no matter what, and even if it isn't real, it show all those people that I don't care about what they think.

Yes it does bother me that I'm hated for reasons unknown to me, but I've taught myself to not show them that. It will only make them feel more good and me more bad.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone talking directly to me.

"Naruto. If you have enough time to sit and day dream then you should have enough time to finish your work. Why do you never listen to me? I'm trying to help you"

I grin sheepishly at my teacher. "S-sorry Iruka-sensei... I didn't mean to do that..." I mumble out, looking down at my hands to cover my embarrassment. I had almost forgotten that I was at school.

"*sigh* Naruto... This is the last time I'm talking to you. I want you to start taking more responsibility. Who knows, maybe you'll gain some respect around here" I hear Iruka say, his tone soft and caring.

Iruka was the only teacher, besides from Jiraiya-san, that actually accepted me. There was a time when he didn't really like me but that faded after a while. He treated me like family.

He was almost like a big brother to me. Always looking out for me.

"Thanks sensei" I say as I grin up at him. I look at the scar that bridged his nose. I never really knew why he had those scars. When I asked he'd always tell me that it wasn't important. I doubted that that was really true. He always had a pained look on his face when I asked and that look alone told me everything and nothing at all.

"Now go... You've missed half your lunch"

"EH!" I shout as I lift myself from my desk. Had I been so engulfed in my thoughts that I forgot the time? How had I not heard the lunch bell? Oh well, no time to waste worrying about. I better go before it finishes.

**[^-^]**

The wind was quite cold today. It wasn't that cold, but for a summers day in Konoha it was pretty cold.

I was glad that I had taken a jacket this morning. You never know when the weather will change suddenly.

But it wasn't like I didn't like the cold. I found it quite relaxing. And luckily where I normally sat and had my lunch it was always cold. Mainly because I sat on the roof where those big air things were. I always thoughts that hot air would blow out of them but when I came here for the first time and the cold air touched my skin I had been shocked.

I loved that cold air though. Especially on unbearably hot days. That cool breeze was like heaven.

Today I doubted that I'd really appreciate the cold air, since it is cold outside.

"Juniors are not allowed up here" I heard someone say. I turned my head around to see one of the seniors behind me.

"I know...but seniors aren't either... Who are you? I've never seen you here before" I say and the male says nothing as he sits down a few feet away from me.

Was he knew?

I look back in front of me. Lunch would end soon.

"I've always sat here. I have no other choice" I mumble out, my gaze stuck on a small little butterfly that was struggling in the wind. It reminded me of myself in a way. I lone butterfly that was trying its hardest to fly through the rough winds that would tear at its wings.

"No one likes me... If you're new then you'll probably figure that out..." I say and the person still keeps quiet.

I huff out. I wasn't used to silence. Even with the other kids. They either made fun of me, scolded me or even physically attached me.

But this guy was silent. Not one word apart from the six he had spoken earlier. I don't know, but there was something about this guy that rubbed me the wrong way...

"Why don't you speak?" I asked and again I was greeted with silence. Seriously, what was up with this guy? I mean... I get that I'm not the best company to be with but at least speak now and then. And why does he look so lifeless?

He's so still, almost like a damn doll. He looks like one as well. Well, I can't really see his face and I had only glimpsed it beforehand.

Anyway, back to what I can see. He has pale skin; not too pale. He has blood red hair as well. He kinda reminded me about those out casted emo freaks that won't even talk to me.

He was seriously still... The only thing moving on his body was his shirt and that was from the wind blowing on him. He didn't even have a jacket on...

Was he getting cold?

Well I guess not... He wasn't moving so that should be a clear sign that he wasn't cold...

Was he asleep then? I swore I saw bags under his eyes. Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night and accidentally fell asleep.

"Hey, buddy, are you awake?" I asked and I wasn't surprised when he didn't answer me. I was surprised when he turned towards me.

I was right. He did have bags under his eyes... Well... It was hard to tell since he seemed to cover it up with eyeliner... Yup, definitely like those emo freaks.

His eyes were pretty scary. They had a hollow depth to them, and a sad reflection. It kinda reminded me of how my own eyes looked once before I found Iruka and Jiraya.

He also had a tattoo on top of his left... brow?

He didn't have eyebrows...

"My names Naruto... What's yours?" I ask, a smile on my face. This guy was creepy but he wasn't running away or insulting me so I would take that as a good sign.

He didn't answer my question. Not really surprising...he did keep staring at me though...

"So... Your name?"

A blink.

"Gaara"

**[^-^]**

_**A/N:**_

_**Well hello there! This is my first story! I'd really appreciate it if you review...if you liked this that is... I wanna know if I should continue or just give up... **_

_**This will be YAOI so if you don't like that then I'm sorry... Just don't read further. **_

_**Again, reviews are appreciated as they'll probably motivate me to write more! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
